1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to component testing and more particularly relates to integrated component testing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices such as computers often incorporate open standard components, hereinafter referred to as components. For example, a computer may employ dual in-line memory module (DIMM) components to store data.
Although components conform to common specifications, there may still be significant differences in the reliability and operational parameters of components. For example, a first DIMM may operate over a different voltage range from a second DIMM although there may be significant overlap in the voltage ranges.
In addition, different components may have different tolerances. For example, the first DIMM may operate optimally at 1.1 Volts, while the second DIMM operates optimally at 1.0 Volts.
Electronic devices may be produced with a wide variety of components options. For example, a first computer may be produced with a two hundred and fifty-six megabyte (256 MB) DIMM, while a second computer is produced with a one gigabyte (GB) DIMM. As a result it may be difficult to screen components. For example, the test may require specialized equipment and personnel. In addition, the test may only be performed after the component added to include the variability of the electronic device.
When components are screened, some components with low margins may pass. These components may later fail. The user of the electronic device may be uncertain as to why the electronic device failed. For example, a DIMM may pass a manufacturing test and be shipped to the user. The DIMM may later degrade, causing the computer to fail. The user may not know that the DIMM caused the computer to fail.
Alternatively, the user may add the component after receiving the electronic device from the manufacturer. However, the user may be uncertain if the electronic device is correctly configured for the component.